Forever Is A Mighty Long Time
by Shino45
Summary: BL Alibaba the prince of Balbadd had been missing since the fire accident. Jafar whom he was close to tried to look for the blond. Years go bye and they couldn t find the blond, thinking the blond had finally die, they give up until they hear a rumor about a frog troupe and their leader is familiar to them. Alibaba is torn between staying with his best friend and going back with


**Title : Forever Is A Mighty Long Time**

**Main Pairing : Alibaba x Jafar**

**Pairings Various**

**BoyxBoy**

* * *

Alibaba the third prince of Balbadd had been missing since the fire accident. Jafar whom he was close to tried to look for the blond. Years go bye and they couldn`t find the blond, thinking the blond had finally die, they give up until they hear a rumor about a frog troupe and their leader is familiar to them. Alibaba is torn between staying with his best friend and going back with Jafar.

* * *

In the country of Balbadd was lively as ever. There were many people walking around the street, going shopping, people having a nice chat. Friends hanging out and just having fun, it was a peaceful place to be in.

"This is Balbadd." A sigh came out of a young man with pale skin, short white hair and black eyes. They had been traveling a long way to get to the Kingdom Of Balbadd. It had more people in this country compared to Sindria, since Sindria was a new country it makes sense. The young man heard that Balbadd is the smallest country in the continent, comprising several hundreds of small islands. It is part of the Northern Oasis Countries and is located near the seas.

"Jafar." The young man turned to look at the other who was with him. The older teen gave Jafar a look of displeasure. He knew how Jafar hated traveling but the thought the younger male could learn a few things, but he didn't think that the boy would complain the whole way to Balbadd.

"What is it?" Jafar asked.

"Can't you look more excited that we are finally here?" The older thought he made a whole mistake to bring Jafar here. They were here to meet the King of Balbadd and talk of such things about their countries.

"Sin, I am." Jafar replied in an uncaring matter. Sinbad also let out a sigh because of his friend. They were the only two that had come; the others would be joining later on since they had some things to take care of.

The two started walking through the street. Sinbad knew the place well since he had come here often, but for Jafar it was his first time. He didn't go travel much, if he did it was always with his King.

"This place is small compared to ours." Jafar said looking around his surroundings. He was looking through everything that they passed. The streets were small too, but there were some things that disturbed him as they walked by.

"What's wrong?" Sinbad asked.

"Nothing." Jafar replied. He didn't want it to bother him, but even so he still looked back at those small kids that were begging for food to some merchant who was selling some food. Jafar turned away and continued to follow his King. Jafar didn't see the rest since he was walking straight without looking away.

"I'll buy this." A young blond boy appeared in front of the merchant. He had such a nice smile. The young boy gave the merchant the money and then gave the food to the kids that were begging for food.

"Oni-chan." One of the kids spoke. The children didn't understand why the blond would help them. They were from the slums and nobody cared about them, yet this young boy comes and saves them. Why are you helping us?"

"I don't like seeing people like you die." The blond smiled. He then patted the child on the head and started making his way back home.

* * *

Sinbad and Jafar were waiting in a room. When they had arrived the king had told them to wait since he was a little busy. Suddenly the door opened and the king appeared. From looking at his appearance, he looked a bit pale.

"I'm sorry to make you wait." The king said. The king sat across Sinbad and Jafar. Jafar didn't like being here, he hated meetings. You wanted to talk about our countries." The king spoke.

"Before that….Sinbad turned to Jafar. You don't have to be in this meeting." Sinbad said. Sin must've saw that Jafar wasn't interest in such meeting. Jafar was glad so he bowed to the King and left the room. He walked through the hall, it was a bit quiet. As he was walking by he saw a young boy in the garden. Jafar wanted to have a closer to look so he headed straight to the garden, there he saw a young boy with blond hair which was tied in a small pony tail, and his hair had a thick ahoge.

"What are you doing?" Jafar asked. The young boy turned around. He surprised since nobody comes to the garden but himself. It was the only place that the people in castle didn't disturb him. Jafar couldn't help stare at the blond's golden eyes; it was like drawing him in.

"I'm making a flower crown." The blond showed the older male the flower crown that the boy had just finished making. A smile appeared on the blond's face when he saw the competed flower crown. Here, I'll give you this." Jafar wanted to decline but in the end he ended up bending down to reach the boy's height. The blond then put the flower crown on Jafar. A small pink blush appeared on the older male's cheek. He couldn't help it, he was embarrassed.

"Thank you." Jafar said. Jafar then looked closely at the blond. He was dressed royally, like a prince. He was sure the child wasn't a servant or any kind. Are you one of the princes?" Jafar heard from Sinbad that the king had two sons, so maybe this child was one of them. The boy just smiled and didn't say a word and stayed silent.

"Jafar!" Sinbad came running. He had been look all over the castle for his friend.

"You're done your meeting." Jafar said.

"Yea." Sinbad replied. Sinbad then saw the child that was with Jafar who was sitting down. The child was making more flower crowns. Who is this?"

"I just met him playing here." Jafar answered. The boy didn't look like he was going to answer who he was.

"Isn't he one of the princes?" Jafar asked. You did say that the king had sons."

"I did but he only has two and is much older than this young lad." Suddenly they heard footsteps coming toward them. The king appeared; he then spotted his youngest son. He bends down and picked the boy up in his arms. I was looking for you." The king had such a gentle expression on his face. Jafar and Sinbad stared at each other, they didn't know what to think, Sinbad was more shock since he hadn't sees such an expression on the king before.

* * *

Later that evening Sharrkan and the others arrived. They were having dinner with the king and his two sons. Jafar found it weird that blond boy wasn't there since he seemed like a prince and the king seemed to be close to him, yet the boy was not here eating with them. Sinbad must have thought the same things because he spoke his thought out. "Where's the child from this afternoon?"

"He doesn't like eating with us." The king had a sad look on his face. That boy always wants to eat by himself." The king wanted to let the boy do what he liked but he wished that he would connect more with everybody in the castle.

"He wasn't here the last time." Sinbad said.

"He's my son, I found him just recently." The king smiles as he speaks. He's just like her; I wish I could have done more when she was alive."

In another room far away from the dining room a young boy was eating by himself. Ever since he came to the castle the servants and one of his older half-brothers treated him badly. But that didn't depress the blond. What upset the blond was that he couldn't see his former friends anymore. He didn't like the way he left his best friend, even those it was his friend's fault.

"Everything will be alright." He told himself over and over again. There is nothing for him to worry about."

**Knock**

**Knock**

**Knock**

The blond looked up at the door when he heard a knock coming from it. The blond got up and opened the door and saw the people he had met this afternoon, there was two more this time. The blond didn't want to be rude so he let them in. Jafar couldn't believe it, the room wasn't like the others they had been in, it was empty compared to the large bed in the middle and the side table with a lamp.

"You don't have many things in this room." Sinbad said.

"I don't like to have many things." The blond replied. The blond sat back down and continued to eat his dinner, he was a slow eater.

"The king told us about you." Sinbad spoke. He didn't know if he should talk to the child about such things but he said it anyway.

"I see." That was the only reply that came. The blond didn't seem like he was interested about such things. Sinbad felt like this was going to awkward.

"What is your name?" Jafar asked, he sat down beside the blond, like this afternoon. The blond looked up at Jafar.

"My name is Alibaba." The blond spoke. I may live here but I don't consider myself a prince so acts like how you normally would a normal person." Everybody in the room was shock expect Jafar who started to laugh, he had never met somebody like this young blond before, not to mention this boy is a child.

"I'm Jafar." The young male held his hand out to the blond. Alibaba stared at the other's hand for a second before taking his hand. After that everybody started introducing themselves.

Sinbad and his gang stayed in Balbadd for a week. They got to know the little prince. The blond was happy to be with Jafar and the rest but inside he was still feeling guilty with his best friend, whom he left behind.

"Here I made Jafar-san and everybody some flower crowns." Alibaba smiled as he placed the flower crowns and each and every one. They were leaving soon, so this was the blond's present to them. The blond felt sad that they were leaving but it couldn't be helped.

"We'll see each other again." Jafar said as he bends down and patted the young prince. Alibaba felt like the child when he patted him, that one time. But Alibaba didn't seem to mind at all. He was happy.

Jafar and the rest stepped into their ship, Alibaba and the king waved goodbye to them as they left the Balbadd. As they left they didn't know the cruel fate that would happen to the king and the prince. Even Alibaba didn't know that when he sneaked out that night would be such a huge mistake.

* * *

A day after the fire that happened in the Balbadd Kingdom, Jafar and Sinbad come to Balbadd to see how things were. Sinbad and Jafar were shocked when they heard the news from Ahbmad and Sabhmad that the king had died and that the little prince couldn't be found anywhere. Jafar was the most shock since he was really close to the blond.

"How did this happen?" Sinbad asked.

"A band of thieves attacked the castle; we don't know how they got inside." Sabhmad explained. Sabhmad wasn't himself when he spoke, his little brother he adored had disappeared and his father had died.

"This is all we found." Sabhmad handed Sinbad the flower crown. Jafar looked at the flower crown; it was the flower crowns that the blond would always make with a happy face.

Jafar couldn't think anymore so he left Sinbad with the brothers and took a walk to get his mind off of things. He held onto the necklace that he was wearing. It was the flower crown that the blond had given him but Jafar made it into a necklace so he could always have it with him.

"This can't be happening." He yelled inside his head. He couldn't believe that that young boy with such a gentle smile was gone.

"He has to be out there somewhere." Jafar thought. They couldn't find his body so that would mean the boy was still alive somewhere.

Jafar jumped onto a huge tree that he used to always look out from. He could remember the times that Alibaba would find him dozing away on the tree. The blond was small but could easily spot him from anywhere.

"Jafar!" Jafar turned to the source of voice. Sinbad had found him on the tree. What are you doing there?" Jafar didn't answer his king and continue to look out.

"Jafar!" Sinbad shouted again but still no answer. Sinbad knew that Jafar was upset about the blond.

"Let me handle this." Sharrkan whispered onto Sinbad's ear. Sinbad let Sharrkan handle it and left the two alone.

"You know as well as I do that he's still alive." Sharrkan said. Jafar jumped down from the tree and stared into the other's eyes. You want to find him, don't you?" Sharrkan seemed to know Jafar too well; he knew what Jafar was thinking.

"The king would be upset if he heard us talking about this." Sharrkan said. Jafar had a smile on his face; he knew very well that Sin would be mad if he ever found out about this.

"He's out there." Jafar once again looked out from the hill that they were at. Sharrkan watched as well.

* * *

**Eleven Years later**

A young man was in a room, he was thinking about everything. He didn't think he would come back to Balbadd after challenging the Dungun and getting such power, he even managed to make a friend. He never thought he would meet his best friend again.

"Are you alright?" Alibaba turned and saw his best friend standing near the door. He walked inside the room and sat beside the blond. He lifted the blond's chin up.

"It's nothing." Alibaba tried to pull away but the older man wouldn't allow it.

"Kassim." Alibaba spoke. Kassim pushed the blond onto the bed and pressed him down. Kassim stared down at the blond, the blond couldn't look away. Kassim then placed his lips on Alibaba. His hands went under the blond's shirt. A moan escaped the blond; a blush appeared on his face.

"How cute?" Kassim smirked. He loved seeing this side of the blond. After Kassim had found the blond, he wasn't going to let him leave his side ever again. He was lucky he found Alibaba. He had to convince the blond to stay by his side, it was hard but in the end the blond had forgiven him for the things he had done before.

"Mariam would be happy that we are together again." Kassim smiled. Kassim knew that he could make the blond give in whenever he mentions the name of his beloved sister. The blond wouldn't refuse him because the blond knew very well the death of Mariam was because of Balbadd.

* * *

**Alibaba`s brother look like their first design. I liked their first design better and it fits this story a bit.**


End file.
